kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Ride Striker
The is the Rider Machine of Kamen Rider Zi-O and Geiz. It is activated by using the Bike Ridewatch.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/item/ridestriker.html Parts * - Sensory infromation unit and headlamps that emit high-beams. Uses computer data received from the sensors across the body of the bike to optimize driving condition and adjust the riding level. * - The antennae on the vehicle, which act as long range sensors that constantly scan for environmental conditions of driving such as weather, obstacles, road surface, terrain and moving objects. The range of scan is up to 5 km and all data is relayed to the Strike Caliber's information dash display. * - The bike's throttle grip. Much like the grip on the Zikan Girade, the Grip Connector interfaces with the RiderArmor to input data to the user. This includes GPS navigation data which is uploaded to the suit and info for the Strike Caliber about its driver. * The transformation mechanism. When pressed in Ridewatch mode, the vehicle deforms from its compact state and enlarges to full size. The device also acts as a pressure sensor, as once the riding occupants dismount, the sensors detect it and bike shrinks back down and reforms into its inert Ridewatch state for easy storage. * - Power mechanism to the front wheel. Drives the front wheel using a superconductive electric motor that is maintained by supplied coolant flowing from the front fork of the bike. Even if the rear wheel motor does not function properly, the motor in the front wheel can propel the bike if it is grounded. * - A three-stage gyroscope mounted near the Front Shell Motor on the front wheel spoke. It is designed to always catch the axle even under rough conditions and stabilizes the vehicle at running altitudes. * - The Ride Striker's armor and composite piping. The interior has lines that flow energy from the Atmos Generator and electronic communication relays for transmitting instructions from the Strike Caliber to the entire body of the bike. The outer shell is a sturdy armor material that is strong but also light in weight and aerodynamic. * - A hydrogen-based Free Energy Generator. By funneling in air as it travels, the Ride Striker breaks down the oxygen and hydrogen molecules in a chemical reaction while in the generator to create electricity for power. The heat exchange causes steam to come out of the exhaust ventilation, which creates clean water, resulting in a very low pollution output. * - Power mechanism of the rear wheel. Drives the rear wheel using a superconductive electric motor that is maintained by supplied coolant flowing from the rear fork of the bike. This power unit can be replaced by a chain drive if necessary to maintain normal driving. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 **Episode 12: My × My Stage 2013 ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER **Episode 27: The Beginning of Everything 2009 **Episode 28: Our Goal 2019 Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Zi-O)